Scarlet Vargas
"And now that I'm here, I wouldn't rest until these new claws were rammed through Violet's chest." -Scarlet Vargas. Scarlet Fiona Vargas is Violet McCleary's hateful cousin. She was a little girl who was orphaned at a young age, and Violet's mother took her in. But after Violet's mom's disappearance, Scarlet immediately blamed Violet and desired revenge. She became a werecat thanks to Dr. Eggman's Meta Machine, and joined Team Gnaa, mostly hanging around with Ganondorf. History Background Scarlet was born in Italy, 1 year before her cousin, Violet. Her family moved to the United States close to their relatives, but after an unfortunate car crash when she was 3, her parents were killed, so Scar was adopted by her aunt, Victoria, Violet's mom, whose husband had already died in a science experiment. Scarlet grew close to her aunt like a mother, but was jealous when she seemed to give Violet more attention. One day, when Scarlet was 11, Victoria had to take Violet for the same experiment as her father, as part of a family deal, turning Violet into a werecat. Following the experiment, Violet ran, and Victoria ended up going missing, and due to all the resentment Violet had been getting, with the military hunting her, she never returned home. Scarlet was then forced out of her home to live at an orphanage, and she grew an incredible hate and lust for revenge for her cousin. Scarlet's grandfather, Donovan Vargas, was also a master thief. Firstborn Saga She made her first cameo at the end of Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, standing in a dark corner, wishing to ram her claws through Violet's chest. In the one-shot, The Path of Scar, Scarlet tells her story of how she came to join Lord Gnaa's group. Dr. Eggman built the same machine Father made and fused Scarlet with a cat, using a Chaos Emerald to give Scarlet an upgrade compared to Violet. After gaining her longer claws and more powerful shurikens and speed, Gnaa's allies sent their own henchmen to attack her, to which she had no trouble killing them all. But while Gnaa found her impressive, Ganondorf did not trust her, and therefore implanted her with the Dark Flame, so at the first sign of betrayal, the flame would go out and she'll die. In Attitude Adjustment, Scarlet was seen playing with the red Chaos Emerald during a scene in Gnaa's Lair. Later, Scarlet went with Ganondorf to buy the Giant Fanny off of Principals Smelling and Sauerbraten. When the main group broke into the Sooper Detention Center, Scarlet ran off to try and kill Violet, but ended up getting into a fight with Yang. The Twin Boy was about to kill her until he gazed upon her beautiful features. He decided to help her up, which resulted in her kicking his crotch and running off. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, Scarlet went with Ganondorf to recruit The Terrible Toxic Four, then hung with Dr. Eggman at his base, knocking out Abby as she tried to attack him, then singing along in his song. In the one-shot "The Daughter of Evil", Scarlet accompanies Ganon and the Toxic Four as they go to spring Eeballaw from prison. They go to the Realm of Shadows and free Lehcar EiznekCm, and afterwards, she and Scarlet begin to massacre the DNK and Shadow troops. In the one-shot "Scarlet's Lullaby", Scarlet sang about herself killing Violet, with Leo and Lehcar singing with her. In Final Preparations, Scarlet accompanied Lehcar, wreaking havoc downtown, before revealing their selves and battling Rachel and Violet. When Lehcar and Scarlet fled, Rachel and Violet were framed. When they returned to Brotherhood H.Q., Leo and Yllaw gave Kweeb to them as a present, and Scarlet decided to play with him first, making him sing "Bad Reputation" with her. Afterwards, Kweeb tried telling her to come to the good side, but she refuted. She and Lehcar later were beaten by Kweeb at the base, then accompanied Ganondorf to Moonbase for the two of them to wreak havoc and destroy it. They were encountered by Rachel and Violet, who fought them down a huge walkway outside. In the end, Lehcar and Scarlet were defeated, but they escaped with Ganondorf. In "Lehcar and Scarlet's Nightmares", Scarlet had a nightmare where she was stranded on a raft in the middle of the ocean, watching Yang sail by with Violet. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Scarlet mostly accompanied Lehcar EiznekCm, and was still desperate to kill Violet. Their first mission was to kidnap Harvey McKenzie and bring him to Mt. Gnaa, charging through Gnarly Highway with Lehcar and tearing down GUN troops. Later, Lehcar and Scar wait on Star Station until the heroes show up to invade it, in which Scarlet uses the stolen FLUDD to squirt Violet with water, until she is foiled by Donkey Kong's rampaging. During the invasion on Chicago, Scarlet was knocked unconscious by Parallax, but Violet saved her. She brought her to rest by a river, but still didn't forgive Violet. Shortly before Ganondorf's rise to power, Scarlet and Violet finally faced in a duel in the same room Violet fought the Kids Next Door in Mt. Malladus. The fighting stopped when Grandfather and Cole appeared, in which the latter revealed Violet's mom, Victoria's deal with him to abandon her daughter, with the promise he would stop testing on her. He also revealed Victoria's wish for the two girls to get along. In the one-shot "Double Act", Scarlet and Vi went on a double date with Yang and Bruce, during which Scarlet hissed at someone who looked at her funny. Yang and Bruce both proposed to their girlfriends, earning long kisses from both of them. Nextgen Series In the future, Scarlet is married to Yang Bean, and the two have a daughter named Berry Bean, who inherited Scarlet's cat features. Her cousin also had a werecat daughter named Lilac Farley. In the one-shot "Anger", the two had to go see the school principal after their daughter, Berry injured Rupert Dickson and sent him to the hospital. In that same one-shot, the principal seemed rather perverted and tried to smooth talk Scarlet, only to end up being beat to a pulp by Berry. In "Apology", Scarlet and Yang brought Berry to St. Sanban's Hospital so she could apologize to Rupert. In the one-shot "Pouncing", Scarlet and Berry playfully pounced on Yang, while Violet and Lilac were doing the same to Bruce. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Emily Dickson brings Scar and Violet with them to Cleveland Beach, along with their kids, after Rupert goes missing. Not seeing him here, the werecat women decide to search within the Virginian Forest to find Rupert. They both end up captured and brainwashed by Gideon Gleeful. Under his control, they are ordered to take Emily Dickson away after she is stunned by Bill Cipher. Non-Canon Scarlet appears in the Legends Universe, baring a similar backstory and relationship with her cousin and Aunt Victoria. In the RPs of Gamewizard and SmashBrosNextDoor, Scarlet was first mentioned by Violet to Tuff and a shrunken Tiff about her relationship with her and the fact that Scarlet works for Ganondorf. Scarlet made her first appearance when she discovers Ganondorf in the Smash Bros. jail and teases him for it (calling him a little hamster in a cage). After Wario makes a hole in the jail floor, Ganondorf drags Scarlet with him back to the KND realm, despite the fact she would rather go looking for treasure with Wario. Later on, Scarlet ambushes and attacks Tiff, Kirby, and Jigglypuff, proving herself to be a powerful opponent. Battles *Scarlet vs. Koopas, Eggrobos, and Stormtroopers. *Scarlet vs. Yang Bean. *Scarlet vs. Sector V. *Scarlet and Lehcar vs. DNK Troops and shadows. *Scarlet and Lehcar vs. Violet and Rachel. *Scarlet and Lehcar vs. GUN Troops. *Scarlet vs. Violet (on Star Station). *Scarlet vs. Violet and Bruce (in Sector R). *Scarlet vs. Violet McCleary (on Mt. Malladus). *Scarlet, Lehcar, Katie, and Mandy vs. Zant. Relationships Violet McCleary Scarlet used to have a strong hate for her cousin, Violet. She was determined to ram her new claws through Violet's chest, but has long abandoned her hatred and become friends with Vi. Yang Bean Scarlet and Yang fell in love and got married in the future. They had a daughter named Berry. Negatar Gnaa Scarlet joined Lord Gnaa's team after explaining her hatred for Violet and she quickly gained the Dark Master's trust. Berry Bean Berry is Scarlet's daughter, whom inherited her cat features. The two share a close bond. Chad Dickson Scar's daughter is friends with Chad's son, but she has a noticeable dislike for the Dickson father, probably because of his former metahuman hatred, or hearing of his "abuse" to his son. Ganondorf Dragmire Ganon seems the most untrusting for Scarlet and she hung around with him the most. Scarlet doesn't really like him, especially for his abuse to Lehcar. Dr. Eggman Eggman made Scarlet into what she is. The two are together sometimes. Lehcar EiznekCm Scarlet developed a quick friendship with Ganondorf's daughter. The two wrought much havoc together. Appearance She has light brown hair cut to her elbows, green eyes, black cat ears and a tail. She wears a black denim jacket, green tank-top, green skirt, and lace-up army boots. Her finger and toenails When going to the beach, she wears a black bikini. As an adult, Scarlet still wears boots, but wears only her lime-green dress, which shows her cleavage. She wears a green bikini when at the beach. Gallery Scarlet.jpg|Character whom Scarlet was based from. Scarlet Vargas (Legends).jpg|Scarlet in the Legends Universe.|link=Scarlet Vargas (Legends) Personality Scarlet has clear anger and aggression issues, and has demonstrated that to her cousin, Violet. She believed Violet's escape from Evil Adult Industries caused her mother, Victoria (Scarlet's aunt), the only person Scarlet was closest to, to be captured. She was also angry at Violet for helping Father try to bring back Malladus. Scarlet became consumed in revenge and joined Team Gnaa to gain her own cat powers, but in her quest to destroy Violet, she became the very being Scarlet made Violet out to be, only worse. When she realized she was going against Victoria's wishes of the two getting along, Scarlet put her hatred aside and decided to become friends with Violet. She still demonstrates her violent personality, however, not hesitating to assault or insult anyone who provokes her. Being close friends with Lehcar, Scarlet likes to eat meat, namely tiny helpless creatures, like bugs or Kateenians. Powers Like Violet, Scarlet has catlike reflexes and abilities. However, since the machine that fused Scarlet had a Chaos Emerald, her powers are an upgrade to Violet's. She can run and climb faster, has longer claws, and throws bigger, more destructive shurikens. Just as well, her hearing is enhanced, and her teeth are much sharper. Final Smash "It's okay! I'm only after your skin!" Scarlet's Final Smash is Claw Grinder, in which she stretches her claws all the way across the field and grinds across them, having to jump between them as she slides by and slices enemies. Her friends can also go across her claws and attack as well. Weaknesses Just like Violet, Scarlet can't be in water very long, and she can't swim. She also has a strange fear of seagulls. Stories She's Appeared *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others (ending) *The Great Galactic Race *The Path of Scar *Attitude Adjustment *Operation: DEATH-EGG *The Daughter of Evil *Scarlet's Lullaby *Final Preparations *Lehcar and Scarlet's Nightmares *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Kids Next Door: Yin Yang Butterfly (cameo) *Double Act *Anger *Apology *Pouncing *Legend of the Seven Lights Legends Universe *Numbuh 9-Lives *Numbuh 9-Lives: Shadow Traveler *Numbuh 9-Lives: Family Affair Trivia *Scarlet is voiced by Elizabeth Daily, and sounds like Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls. *Scar's relationship with her cousin, Violet, is similar to Rachel's with her cousin, Mandy. *If Scarlet joined the Kids Next Door, her numbuh would be Numbuh Extra Life. *Originally, Scarlet wielded an axe and had an 'X' scar on her right cheek. Her axe was scrapped, and, despite her nickname being "Scar", the 'X' scar was removed, as it subtracted from her beauty. For her curse, Ganondorf planted her with the Dark Flame, a small, invisible purple flame by her heart that would go out if she betrays Ganon. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Dynamite Girl's Pages Category:Metahumans Category:Reformed Villains Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Vindicated Category:Bean Family Category:McCleary Family